Brunei
Brunei was the first settlement on the northern side of the Borneo Island in South East Asia. Established by MAKEOUTHELL. History Early History Brunei was originally called Marginalia and was a Spartan cooperative trade colony with Corinth, which after the Romans took over in Europa, was left as a sovereign polis. With the help of the citizen of Malay capital, Singapore, Marginalia was once again reinhabited and was renamed to Brunei because of the late empire that once ruled here. It started with only two settlers and was had an economy based on mining and agriculture. After many weeks with a relative poor population and no permanent houses being built, it saw its first Gold ore being mined down in the Brunei Mines. This called for many new sources of this precious metal and lead to new buildings rising up from the ground at a tremendous speed. In just a couple of weeks houses were being finished and many more under construction. People were swarming the now up and coming and flourishing new city state. It was then, the town was first introduced to the international market of trading goods. Later the village would see itself further flourish because of this, but at the time it was mostly in the resources being extracted from the mines and other simple agricultural products from the surpluses. The Golden Age After having an unanimous vote for joining the nation of Malay, more opportunities opened itself for the citizen of Brunei. The International market was now at its doorstep with a network of connections stretching all around the earth. In the agreement with joining Malay the city of Brunei was also introduced to Cattle and Sheep farming, which sought to create some diversity in the economy. Later with the cooperation of Singapore the plenty lucrative villager trade was developed and expanded by Brunei all around the world, making rare resources available to the aborigines of the most secluded parts of the world. The growing demand for Mending Books, especially, drove the prices of villagers up. While Brunei did not directly profit in the villager trade, this would further distress the prices of Mending which Brunei had large quantities available of. The leader, Michael or MAKEOUTHELL as he is also known, alongside his citizen has been one of the largest providers of Mending all around the world. With the growing demand of Mending and other rare resources because of people acquiring more wealth through other means, the prices has been kept at a steady high of just below 10 gold bars per book. This trade is done through the Borneo Trade Company, BTC for short, where other products are being sold at a large scale as well. BTC has a special relationship in Iceland, where it is the sole provider of Mending Books, and has conquered other niche markets like Greenland, Antarctica, Russia and parts of Brazil. Economy City State of Brunei is currently an export focus town. The Village trading sector employs most of the city's population. Borneo Trade Company is therefore the largest corporation in the City, however it is a national company owned by the head of state: Makeouthell. The City has special agreements with Iceland, as well as the citizen of New Zealand and is in negotiations for further trade agreements with other nations at the time of this being written. Craftsmanship is also a profession that is highly prestige in Brunei. The town has many fine builders, including the second in command, Toskyl. Mining is still an important factor in Brunei's Economy to this day. Agriculture has seen a steady decline since the opening of the City's markets and has seen most of its food either imported internationally or provided by the Malay Capital. Buildings 2018-12-19_12.36.28.png|Bank 2018-12-19 12.35.49.png|Bero Clock Tower 2018-12-19_12.36.54.png|Brunei Canal 2018-12-19_12.37.07.png|Docks 2018-12-19_12.37.11.png|Docks Notable People *MAKEOUTHELL (King of Brunei, crownvassal under Malaysia) *Toskyl (Lead Council, Ministre of Treasure) Category:Towns